


keep me steady

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kuroo!, M/M, and affectionate, mentions of drinking, they're both tipsy af, this is super cheesy so you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Being tipsy at a party is not usually Kuroo’s ideal way to pass the night, but having Tsukishima in his arms, more than a little tipsy himself, makes all of that irrelevant.





	keep me steady

**Author's Note:**

> y e s   
> I'm so happy I was able to post a fic for both Kuroo and Tsukishima's birthday this year lol I feel so accomplished. Anyways, Kuroo is a great captain and the best boy, and he deserves tipsy kisses from his boyfriend, so I tried to deliver ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

It was with great reluctance that Kuroo pulled the plastic cup from Tsukishima's hands, cutting him off for the night.

The blond didn't exactly protest. Kuroo watched, adoring every moment, as Tsukishima's nose scrunched up, his eyes tracking the cup in Kuroo's hand until it was unceremoniously dropped into the trash.

Kuroo did his best to keep his face neutral, but at this stage it was next to impossible.

Granted, the alcohol coursing through his own veins didn't help, and the warmth and heaviness grew when Tsukishima looked back at him. The bright, wide-eyed innocence returned to his gaze, something Kuroo was only blessed with seeing when the blond got to a certain level of tipsy. Accompanied by that slight tilt of the blond's head...he was a goner.

Thank goodness for his formula. Three and a half drinks.

Three and a half, with a margin of error of about  _one_  shot.

That was the perfect amount, Kuroo had tested, to get Tsukishima to optimum clinginess. He never forced Tsukishima to drink, and it was particularly rare for the blond to drink at all unless they were alone at home, but every now and again the blond indulged.

Kuroo cut him off at three and a half every time, sparing Tsukishima the hangover and restlessness.

And ah, he was never wrong.

"Mm, tired," Tsukishima mumbled, a giggle disrupting the flow of words. Tipsy Tsukishima was a happy Tsukishima, with no morning pain to go with it.

Kuroo beamed, and he was right there, ready to catch his boyfriend as soon as he decided to trust fall into Kuroo's arms.

Also predictable at this point, and Kuroo couldn't get enough. There was a reason he'd chosen to lean against a wall.

He practically purred when Tsukishima crashed into him, and with nothing to occupy his hands, Tsukishima cozied up to his heart's content, uncaring of onlookers. His cheek rubbed against Kuroo's chest, his body bent at an awkward angle to do so.

After all, Tsukishima still won in the height department, but Kuroo never failed to be warmer, enveloping him completely. They only let themselves act small around each other, no qualms about it after all these years.

Already knowing what to do, Kuroo sank to the floor, bringing them both down. Tsukishima hummed in approval, treating Kuroo like his favorite armchair, trying to get comfortable. As cat-like as people liked to say Kuroo was, Tsukishima had obviously inherited some of those traits.

Kuroo snorted as Tsukishima stretched and snuggled into him, but whatever, he benefited in his own ways. As if he'd ever pass up on an opportunity to be disgustingly close to his boyfriend, especially when the blond was practically oozing affection.

Kuroo never minded the blond's reserved nature, but well, he had to admit it was nice to show off. When Tsukishima was like this, he'd let Kuroo steal kisses constantly, would laugh and blush at all his dumb jokes, and all his whispers could be heard by anyone in the room.

Even the not so appropriate ones.

Even now, as people walked and stumbled by, their eyes drifted to Kuroo and Tsukishima, some stained with the slightest bit of jealousy.

Kuroo ate it up, and maybe that was  _Tsukishima's_  influence on him.

Heaven.

Kuroo was in heaven, so maybe the party had sorta been a good idea after all. At least, once they'd managed to sneak away from the more obnoxious hosts.

Kuroo sighed, his breathing broken up by the occasional hiccup as his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, swaying him to the unfitting music drifting through the cheap speakers littered throughout the house. Tsukishima had complained about the music when they'd first arrived, already covering his ears from the mix of the tunes with the loud voices.

Kuroo had pulled him into a quieter corner as soon as possible, but Tsukishima had grabbed a drink anyways.

"Ice cream," was all Tsukishima said when he pulled back to look Kuroo in the eyes, his glasses askew. Not that he needed to see, he trusted Kuroo enough to be his eyes. Kuroo righted them anyways.

Kuroo squinted, brain slow to process the words, and wondered if it had been a good idea for himself to drink.

Tsukishima pressed a random, unprompted kiss to his cheek, and he didn't care anymore about the answer.

Kuroo hiccuped, and his smile must've been so stupid, but he didn't try to fix it. He just sighed, and nodded. "Sure, what--whatever  _you_ want." He emphasized the statement by poking a finger into Tsukishima's stomach, a ticklish spot, and he enjoyed the fit of giggles it resulted in.

Tsukishima's voice mixed with laughter, when he chose to let it slip, was way better than the music coming through the speaker on the stand next to them.

Upset that it was interrupting Tsukishima's everything, Kuroo fumbled with it from the floor, turning it off without making it fall onto his head. Success.

Kuroo laughed, but Tsukishima seemed concerned with his sweet tooth still, and he defiantly poked Kuroo in the cheek.

" _With_  toppings."

Well, Kuroo would sure hope so. "Mhmmmm."

"Strawberries?"

"You know it."

"Awessss...awesob."

"Yeah, that."

Awesome indeed.

Kuroo must've been tipsier than he thought to not poke fun at the verbal typo, because his brain was already rolling onto something else, though still Tsukishima related.

He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye as he pressed his mouth against Tsukishima's cheek, freezing there for way too long before blowing a raspberry against the soft skin. It was not elegant in the slightest, or controlled, but Tsukishima's laughter filled the hallway loud enough to make the people on the opposite wall flinch.

"Quit ittt, you smell like beer," Tsukishima said, but the smile wasn't exactly a deterrent.

Kuroo shrugged. "So do you."

"Well....yeah."

Kuroo shook his head, pulling Tsukishima impossibly closer as they both laughed at nothing, and in the back of his head, he wondered if Tsukishima had been somewhat crafty about this night too.

Surely, Kuroo had his own optimal level of tipsiness, one which made him putty in Tsukishima's hands. More than normal.

Tsukishima claimed to never remember much of what they did or said whenever this happened, but Kuroo had his doubts. One day, Kuroo would get the blond to admit he secretly liked letting loose and operating on two brain cells at times, but today was not that day.

No, today Kuroo was after simpler things.

And anyways, if his theory was correct, and Tsukishima remembered everything in the same amazing detail he usually did, then Kuroo best give him a good time to remember.

He stole the amused sounds right from Tsukishima's lips, the first kiss quick, shy in comparison to the full on makeouts they were capable of in their heated moments.

But this wasn't one of those moments.

Tsukishima blinked, taken aback, his brow furrowing like he was trying to solve some complex math problem. Kuroo waited expectantly, because Tsukishima always figured out the answer.

Tsukishima's returning peck was louder, almost on purpose, as if he was showing off, though no competition had been set.

They rarely needed one to be.

Before Kuroo knew it, he was leaning in again, stealing kiss after kiss but never staying put for long, never deepening them.

It was addicting, just  _knowing_  he could take as many as he wanted.

Tsukishima playfully pulled away, Kuroo chased him. One, two, three pecks to the lips, over and over until they lost count.

When Tsukishima tried to get up to get more to drink, Kuroo cupped his face, pulling him down for another, not wanting anything to end.

The hallway and crowds around them became nonexistent, though occasionally Kuroo could hear a whistle or a cheer (he was fairly sure it was Bokuto's doing, since he was the only one who was still supportive of them when they got like this).

Ridiculous.

That's what Tsukishima would've said, had he been in his right mind.

Again, Kuroo's mind came back to his theory. Tsukishima was not  _that_  drunk.

Neither was he, but with each kiss he felt less and less in tune with the world. The room spun, sounds echoed and were drawn out for far longer than normal. He swayed, his laugh was stupid and boomed, mixed with Tsukishima's. Essentially, he felt as drunk as he would've his freshman year, with no beer in sight, and then it all made sense.

He realized Tsukishima was just as strong of a drug as alcohol, but Kuroo would never have a cut off for him. Maybe it was the same for Tsukishima.

When the blond pulled back, his eyes a little misty, but glowing nonetheless, concerned only with Kuroo, he knew it was a definite.

Time must've also been something to slip Kuroo's mind though, because before he knew it, they were being broken up by Oikawa's incessant nagging.

"Can you guys get a room for once,  _please_?" Oikawa asked, leaning against the far wall in what Kuroo knew was a practiced pose. Guess he was trying to get attention from someone special tonight, and maybe he didn't appreciate their romantic bubble messing up his atmosphere.

Yeah, yeah.

Kuroo was pretty done anyways. All he wanted to do now was make good on his ice cream promise, and take his boyfriend home.

Huffing, Tsukishima was the first to stand, wobbly legs not detracting from his overall annoyance. "We're...not even doing anything like that."

Tsukishima paused to burp, stumbling a little, and Kuroo was up instantly to help him balance.

Oikawa's face was about as unamused as it could get. "Trust me, when you two are involved, everything feels like too much for innocent eyes. There are children here you know."

Kuroo could only assume he meant freshman, but he rolled his eyes anyways. "I think you mean you, and you're just jealous."

Oikawa just huffed in denial, but his eyes scanned the party, on the hunt as usual. It was a little different this time though, Kuroo couldn't help but notice, even with the alcohol still running through him.

He smirked, sensing the bit of nerves underneath Oikawa's skin, the ones which were normally cancelled out by his confidence. He'd have to ask Oikawa later about them, though he already knew what they meant, and who they were for.

Iwaizumi better show up fast, or else the brunet would lose it.

With those thoughts sitting in his brain, Kuroo waved goodbye.

He definitely didn't miss those days of tiptoeing, of worrying about how he looked and whether someone would be interested in him. The courting phase, the nerves, terrible first dates...

They were all essential, and oh so worth it.

Fondly, he grabbed Tsukishima's hand, and the blond let him lead, trusting Kuroo to not let him bump into wasted partygoers and sticky surfaces until they made it to the door.

The night was still fairly young, especially for them, and Kuroo knew a great ice cream parlor.

Tsukishima sighed as the cool air from outside hit his skin, such a contrast from the humid, crowded space of the party.

His hair was disheveled from where Kuroo had wrapped his hand in it, his skin flushed from the heat, and his lips red from the endless string of kisses they'd exchanged. It...it was a good look on him.

Tsukishima laughed again as he nearly tripped over one of the stone steps leading up to the house, and Kuroo caught him, twirling him as best he could with his own limited muscle control.

If anyone saw them almost fall into the grass, no one said anything.

Kuroo's giggles diminished as he pulled Tsukishima upright, towards the sidewalk, and he let himself stare at Tsukishima's carefree smile, thankful for what he had.

No more doubts, no more worries, just a home.

A home with three and a half drinks, give or take one shot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Looking back this might've been terribly ooc in some parts but oh well lol. Anyways, the month is almost over, so that means I get to start posting my new multichapter soon! I've been working on it as part of nano and I'm so excited to be sharing it ffff  
> Until then, thanks for the support as always <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
